Pokemon, Sonic Quest!
by FlareRDB
Summary: This is a fan fiction based on Pokemon and Sonic the hedgehog, and unfortunatly Ash sucks.


Please note that all Characters are belonged to their respectful owners (Sega, Nintendo, ect)

So the fan fiction starts...now...

Flare: So you decided to develop my character and put me in the story?

Actually no...your just in progress, you are a hedgehog with green detailed fur.

Flare: You bum! And you know that Sonic Goes Shopping crap was horrible!

Well I just wanted to fool around... well yeah im getting started!

* * *

Pokemon, Sonic Quest!

As we left off, Ash Ketchum was getting ready for his final defeat to become pokemon master of the world!

Ash yelled out with rage "Pikachu! End this with your Celestial Thunder!"

A bolt emerged from the clouds and struck the pokemon hidden in the shadows, a fatal strike led it destroyed, so the evil that shrouded the earth would be relinquished.

"Hey Ash, now when are you going to choose your first pokemon? I've been waiting here for about 2 hours!" yelled Professor Oak, waiting for Ash to turn off his Game boy advanced.

"Oh uh... how about I choose Tails! That pokemon looks so awesome, I would win for sure since he is ultra rare!" came from Ash as he approached the pokeball.

Before Ash's hands could lay on the ball, it mysteriously vanished and was in the Hands of Sonic the Hedgehog.

"Hey that is a bunch of Bull..." Ash couldn't finish his statement as professor oak cut him off.

"Oh yes this is your Rival Sonic the Hedgehog, you 2 have been rivals since you were babies."

"Hey what happened to Gary! And I thought cross over game fan fictions were illegal" protested Ash in a whining voice.

Sonic smacked ash in the face and explained to him. "Ronnie created the fan fiction, Gary is dead from some freak accident, and I am your rival and I own you bitch."

* * *

((Meanwhile in the Castle of Forgotten Characters))

"Well Gary, how should I kill you... lets play a game of chance, if you get the answer wrong you die and if you get it right you die."

"I don't want to answer!" Cried Gary as tears shed from his eyes on his knee's somewhat in a begging position.

"I would hate to do this but you led me no other choice... Flare v1.0 get in here please"

Flare entered the room dragging his 16bit pixels across the floor. "I will destroy you human I have super powers." Flare un sheathed a poorly made sword and cut the coward in 2, leaving his dreams forever shattered.

* * *

((Back at Professor Oaks Lab))

"So, which pokemon should I choose, oh hey I never knew you had a secret door behind these pokeball's professor!" said the curious Ash.

Professor Oak started getting nervous as sweat dropped from his face. "Yeah about that door Ash, just don't go near it at all."

Ash picks up what seems to be a box of stashed photo's. "Wait a minute! Is this my mom!"

Professor Oak lashed back the picture and burned it with his lighter. "Just pick your damn pokemon already and stop leading us into a circle!"

"Fine I'll just choose Pikachu, he was bound to be my choice anyways, so where's Sonic I want to test out my new pokemon!"

Sonic with his incredible speed ran back into the room with Tails all pumped up. "Lets battle you NUBLET"

((Pokemon Battle Phase))

Sonic: I choose you! Tails! throws up pokeball

Ash: Pikachu go! tosses ball

Sonic: feeds Tails steroids Hahaha!

((Tails Grew to Level 99))

Ash: What the F...

Sonic: Tails...IQ9999 punch!

Pikachu: Faints Pika...

((Ash lost all his Pokemon, he sucks ass))

((Battle Phase Over))

Sonic jumped with joy. "I won, you don't stand a chance, Tails and I will be the Pokemon Masters!"

Sonic dashed away from the scene carrying his new pokemon Tails, with his strength and speed he will be a master in no time. While Ash is still mad from the loss with his level 1 Pikachu, he grabbed Professor Oaks Pokedex((Pokemon Identifier)) and head out the Door starting his own journey.

Ash started his walk on the plains talking to himself rambling with his speech. "I will be the number 1 Pokemon Master! I have to, for my friends and family. I will never give up!"

Ash Ketchum was starting to get tired so he went to the Viridian City Pokemon Center to rest up and gain his strength.

On Ash's first day of starting his dreams, it seemed to suck for him, he had no friends, no life, and worst of all no chance against Sonic.

Pikachu exited his Pokeball heading outback of the center with a smoke and razor blade in his hand. "The world is pointless... death is among us all.. I'm so depressed"

Early Dawn approached as a Wild Cream woke everyone up with her petty irritating voice.

Ash yawned and reached for the remote to see what was on T.V. "What the..." Ash was shocked at what he was seeing on the channel, it couldn't be what he was seeing.

Person on Television "There you have it, Sonic the Hedgehog is the number 1 trainer with his pokemon Hyper Knuckles, and Turbo Tails."The first pokemon master to ever be born within 1 minute and 22 seconds.

Rage circled through Ash's mind as he turned off the T.V. and cried as he slammed his face into the pillow full of tears. "Where's my Razor Blade! He groaned sobbing thinking about how he would pull off his dream.

Will Ash become a good trainer? How is Sonic getting his pokemon so Strong? Why is Pikachu so Emo?

Find out on the next Pokemon, Sonic Quest! To be continued.

* * *

Well that fan fiction was crap, I should throw this stuff out the window!

Flare: It's alright your new to this, and besides at least you have me in the Story.

Ok, next time I will try harder since I have nothing better to do, if I feel like it I will make a chapter 2 and throw in some cool stuff!

Review, make suggestions, feedback, anything.


End file.
